


France is Bacon

by arachnidstardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from HSWC: </p>
<p>RoseDave</p>
<p>"Knowledge is power, France is bacon." - Some dead philosopher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	France is Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamwidth mirror here: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/22187.html?thread=6602923#cmt6602923

“Okay, Bro, we’re just going to go to my room to check out my turntables and then we’ll be back out for lun - GOD DAMMIT BRO THAT IS OBSCENE PLEASE FOLLOW ME ROSE!” Dave pushed Rose down the hall to his room, hands on her lower back and steadfastly refusing to look back into the kitchen at his older brother. Rose giggled behind her hand and waved at Bro, who had ceased the hand gesture, letting Dave push her until they were safe. 

Dave leaned against the closed door and sagged, adjusting his glasses and face carefully before turning back to Rose, who had settled onto his bed. 

“You know, we could still....” Rose imitated Dave’s brother. 

He shrieked and covered his face with both arms. “ROSE!!” She laughed again, and he put his arms down. “I’d think you were serious if you weren’t the biggest lesbian I’ve ever met, aside from your girlfriend. She could resist the Strider charm, Rose. It’s a travesty.” 

Dave pulled off his shoes, padding over to the bed and flopped down next to Rose. 

“Of course, Dave. Someone entirely unattracted to men being able to turn down your completely false flirting attempts, which I am well aware you fabricated in an attempt to get revenge on me after I dumped ice on you in the pool, is completely illegal in all ways. How dare she.” 

“Dammit Rose, your sarcasm burns.” He leapt up again. “Let me lay down some sick beats and you go all analytical on my rhymes.”

“Actually...” He stopped and turned back to her.

“Yeah?”

She sighed. “You might normally be the last person I go to for reassurance - “

“Thanks, Rose.” 

“Shut up, I’m attempting to be heartfelt and serious.” She straightened a bit and clenched her fists. “However, I was wondering. How does one go about... Telling someone one loves that one actually feels like that towards them, without making a complete and utter fool of oneself?”

Dave sat down in his desk chair backwards, twirling around a few times until he could face Rose. “You’re this serious about Kanaya?”

“Yes. I am.” Rose smiled faintly and relaxed her hands. “It just feels a bit soon.”

“Sure, Rose; because ten months is a short amount of time.” He straightened up a bit and looked at her dead on, removing his shades. “Just tell her. Take her out on a date and tell her. Don’t make some grand statement trying to impress her because you already did.” He snapped his shades back on. “Okay, enough profound words, let’s drop a beat.” 

Rose smiled and pulled her spare violin out from under the bed. “Thank you, Dave.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t mention it; too much fluff and my coolness rejects it and I barf. Hit it, Lalonde.”


End file.
